


Cannibal

by Dogstar (leanwellback)



Category: Jennifer's Body (2009)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanwellback/pseuds/Dogstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I eat boys up/You'd better run". Jennifer's transformation and how it affects her relationship with Needy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cannibal

Download (14MB, .wmv): [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?q5njg1l05zukbuc)

[Cannibal](http://vimeo.com/84453190) from [Dogstar](http://vimeo.com/dogstarvids) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Password:** jennifer

**Music:** Cannibal by Ke$ha


End file.
